The present invention concerns a tool facilitating the forming of knots along a strand of cord.
In the assembly of certain items such as rosaries, necklaces, etc., it is often necessary to form knots along a cord. A common knot used in such items is a knot having several turns of the cord with the remaining segments passing in opposite directions through said turns and termed a barrel knot. Such a knot normally requires a degree of skill and dexterity to form same in a repetitive manner.